Total Drama Island Interlude II: Duncan Baby Daddy
by burga141
Summary: Author's Note! NOW WITH THE UPDATE OF MY NEW STORY RELATING WITH THIS ONE! R
1. Phase 2 begins NOW!

Total Drama Island

**Total Drama Island **

**Interlude II:**

_**Duncan Baby Daddy**_

**Introduction:**

_**Me:**_ This is the interlude after TDI episode "_If You Can't Take the Heat"._ The host Chris Mcclean has a little surprise for the 13 remaining campers on this weekend. It's not another challenge because Heather's father threatened Chris by suing him for tormenting his daughter. Also, Heather's evil plan to break up Duncan and Courtney will be taken place on this interlude. What is the surprise that Chris has in store for our 13 campers? What is Heather's plan? Find out right now on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 1: **_Phase 2 Begins NOW!!_

_It's nighttime after the campfire ceremony and Beth was sent on the Boat of Losers! Everyone on the __**Screaming Gophers **__went to their cabins. The __**Killer Basses **__didn't go to their cabins because they are at a 5 star dinner under the stars as a prize for today's challenge._

Confessional Can:

Heather: Time for my plan to start! All I need 1st is Duncan's cell phone number!

Lindsay: Heather said that she needs me to do something for her! I'll do anything for her because that's what BFFs are for! Best Female Friends!

End of Confessional Can:

In front of the Killer Basses Boy's cabin:

_Lindsay is with Heather!_

Lindsay: (Confused) Why are we here again?

Heather: Ugh. To break up Duncan's and Courtney's alliance! Ok so here's our plan! (Gives a pocket notebook and pen.) I want you to go in that cabin and find Duncan's cell phone!

Lindsay: (Confused) Uh ha…….?

Heather: Then find his cell phone number and write it down on the notebook.

Lindsay: (Confused) Okay…………?

Heather: Finally, Once you written down his number come out here and give it to me. I'll use it tomorrow to call him as a nurse from a **pregnancy clinic **telling him that Courtney took her pregnancy test there and came out positive.

Lindsay: (Confused) She went to the pregnancy clinic?

Heather: She never did and isn't pregnant that's the whole point Lindsay!!

Lindsay: Wait, then he'll think she is pregnant even though she isn't!

Heather: Exactly!

Lindsay: I don't know because that's kinda mean!

Heather: That's cool! Then I'll find someone else to be in the alliance with me and take to the final 3! Besides this is you owing me for taking side with Leshawna in today's challenge!

Flashback: _On today's challenge!_

_Lindsay: Oops! (Throws Heather's makeup bag to Leshawna)_

_Leshawna: (Throws her make up bag in the open freezer)_

_Heather: NOOOOOOO! (Goes into the freezer and sees Leshawna closing the freezer door behind her.)_

End of Flashback:

Lindsay: No wait I want to be in the Alliance!

Heather: Good! (Pushes her to the cabin.) I'll stay here to be on the lookout!

_Lindsay goes in the cabin and shuts the door!_

Confessional Can:

Lindsay: Heather is really caring to me! I'm really lucky to have her as a friend!

Heather: There's no way I'm saving her butt if she gets caught! My alliance is everything!

End of Confessional:

In the Killer Basses Boys Cabin:

_Lindsay founds Duncan's phone under his pillow and writes his number down. Then she heard noises! IT'S DUNCAN, GEOFF, DJ, AND HAROLD!! Lindsay hides under Harold's and Duncan's bunk bed! Then they come in! A cockroach crawls on Lindsay's face and is fidgeting not to scream. _

Duncan: Oh man! Courtney wouldn't stop kissing me at the dinner! (Smirks)

Geoff: Dude! Bridgette and I are tight man! I'm in the mood to go for a swim!

DJ: Oh that sounds like a good idea! I need to cool off after today's challenge!

Harold: When will you guys give my pants back?

Duncan: When you tell us that you are leaving your crusty gitchs around man!

Harold: I'm not!! GOSH!! (Stomps out the door.)

_Multiples of cockroaches crawl on silently freaking out Lindsay!_

Duncan: Boys I have one more prank to do on Harold! (He high fives them)

_They walked out of the cabin!_

Outside of the cabin:

Lindsay; (Runs out with roaches flying off of her.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! (Runs over to Heather and gives her the slip of paper with Duncan's number on it.)

Heather: Now the plan BEGINS!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_**Me: **_OMIGOD!! This is getting so suspenseful! What will happen? Will Heather's evil plan work? How will Duncan react to the false news the next day? And I ever get a sip from the Kool-Aid-Man? Find out next time in the most hilarious and shocking chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	2. Prank Call of Bad News!

Introduction:

**Introduction:**

_**Me:**_ Last time on the 1st chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy. **_Heather had Lindsay to do her dirty work to get Duncan's cell phone number by sneaking into the Killer Basses Boys' cabin. She almost got caught in the scene of the crime when guys came in their cabin but hid under a bunk bed! The boys still won't give Harold his pants back! Lindsay became the host of cockroaches and freaked out when the guys left! She gave Duncan's number to Heather and will use it for evil! So will Heather's plan work? Will Harold get his pants? Find out right now in the most hilarious and shocking chapter yet on the interlude of** Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 2: **_Prank Call of Bad News!_

At Lake Wawanakwa:

_Its morning and the girls are laughing in the lake because they just saw Harold getting out of his bed naked in front of them! Courtney got out of the lake and Leshawna, Bridgette, Sadie, and Gwen got out walked to her._

Leshawna: Well how was your date with Duncan? (Smiling)

Courtney: (Blushes) It was sooooo wonderful! We are sooo in love!

Heather: (Walks up with her clothes on) Aw looks like Duncan and Courtney are together with a bad fashion trend!

Gwen: Oh really? I thought the bad fashion trend is what you're wearing!

_All of the 5 girls even Lindsay laughed!_

Heather: (Glared at Lindsay.)

Lindsay: Was I not allowed to laugh at that one?

Heather: YES!

Chris: (On the intercom) All campers please report to the Mess Hall! I have a surprise for you!

Confessional Can:

Gwen: To be honest with you that I wasn't surprised that Chris fooled us for a challenge last weekend! He did lie to us about going to an awesome resort and turned out to be a crappy camp!

End of Confessional Can:

In the Mess Hall:

_All the campers were sitting at there team's tables._

Duncan: (Sees Courtney walking in) Hey Sweetheart over here! (Winks)

Courtney: (Smiles and Sits next to him. She gives a kiss on the lips.)

Chris: Okay campers! Listen I know you guys are still mad at me for last weekends challenge! So I'm having a treat for all you campers tomorrow!

Geoff: What's the surprise dude?

Chris: It's the Annual Muskoka Carnival!! That's what the treat is Geoff!

Gwen: You're kidding me right?

Confessional Can:

Owen: WOOHOO! I'm so SIKED DUDE!!

Geoff: PARTAY!! YOOHOO!!

Gwen: So far this treat sucks!

End of Confessional Can:

Chris: The Camp bus will be here at 8:00 am tomorrow morning so I suggest you guys get a good nights rest! Mcclean OUT! (Walks out of the Mess Hall)

_Everyone walks out of the Mess Hall to their Cabins._

Out of the Mess Hall:

_Duncan sneaks up on Courtney and pulls her in a bush with him!_

Courtney: (Giggling) Duncan what are you………. (Interrupted by Duncan kissing her hard.)

Duncan: I missed you babe! (Goes back to kissing her.)

Courtney: (Gently Pushes him away) Duncan! Let's save this for tomorrow in the _**Tunnel of Love **_ride at the Carnival! (Winks)

Duncan: Oh I see! (winks) Ok princess I'll see you tomorrow! (Kisses her cheek)

Courtney: (Blushes) See you tomorrow Duncan!

_They got out of the bush and went to their cabins!_

Confessional Can:

Heather: Finally time for my plan to fall in place! (Takes out her cell phone and dials Duncan's number with a star in front of it.)

End of Confessional Can:

In the Killer Basses Boy's Cabin:

_All the boys are in the cabin and hear a ringtone. Duncan answers his phone._

Duncan: Hello?

Heather: (On the other line and disguises her voice in a nasal tone.) Um hello this is Nurse Leone calling from the _**Muskoka Pregnancy Clinic.**_Is this the boyfriend Duncan I'm calling?

Duncan: (Sounds a little nervous) Um yes………? Why are you calling?

Heather: (On the other line and disguises her voice in a nasal tone.) Because your girlfriend Courtney came here early yesterday morning and told me to call this number for her test results!

Duncan: (Shocked) Test Results?!

Heather: (On the other line and disguises her voice in a nasal tone.) Yes and its **Positive!**

Duncan: (Speechless) You mean I'm gonna be a ……….. a………… a……… Daddy?

Heather: (On the other line and disguises her voice in a nasal tone.) Yes sir you are correct! Well good luck! Bye and have a nice day! (Hangs up and laughs)

Confessional Can:

Heather: Ok that was like sooooo much fun! I just wished I was there to see the look on his stupid little face!

End of Confessional:

In the Killer Basses Boy's Cabin:

_It's now afternoon. Geoff, DJ, and Harold looked at Duncan who is still in shock!_

Geoff: Whoa Dude! You looked like you just saw someone being killed man! What's up? (Looked worried)

Duncan: (In a shocked tone) You guys Courtney is …...is……..is……..is PREGNANT!

Geoff: OH NO!

DJ: OH NO!

Harold: OH NO!

**Kool-Aid-Man: **(Crashes through their cabin wall) OH YEAH………..!

_All four of the guys looked at him blankly. The __**Kool-Aid-Man **__looked blankly and walks out of the hole he made._

DJ: Ok everyone can we please…stop saying oh no here? (Points at the hole and get upset) Because the f-beep-ing Kool-Aid-Man is gonna keep showing up! Thank you!

_Trent with his guitar and Owen walks in._

Trent: What happened?

Geoff: Don't ask! Duncan did you check if the protection ripped?

Trent and Owen: Courtney is pregnant?

Duncan: (In a sad tone) Yes!

DJ: (Pats him on the back.) Whoa dude I know you're shocked but aren't even happy this happened? You're having a baby with Courtney.

Duncan: Of course I am, but have you guys ever heard, as loving as a delinquent, or as caring as a delinquent, or you're gonna love my dad, he's a real delinquent! (Sits on the bottom of the bunk bed) Ugh. How did this happen?

Trent: Ok I'll explain! You see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much………… (Stopped by Duncan.)

Duncan: I know how it happened! I just can't believe it! (Covers his face with his hands)

Geoff: (Walks up to Trent curiously.) Seriously how does it happen?

Trent: (Puts down his guitar and walks Geoff outside of the Cabin)

Owen: (Sits next to Duncan with Trent's guitar and pats his back.) It's ok buddy! Here's a song that helped me when I was going through rough times!

B-52 song: **"Rock Lobster"**

_**Owen: **_(Plays the guitar to the same tune of this song)_ We were at the beach. Everybody had matching towels……! Then we went under a dock and then we see a………… ROCK………..! But it wasn't just a rock….! It was a ROCK LOBSTER………!_

_**Owen: **_(Plays the guitar to the same tune of this song) _Rock lobster!_

_**Owen: **_(Plays the guitar to the same tune of this song) _ROCK LOBSTER!_

_**Owen:**_ (Plays the guitar to the same tune of this song) _……………_

Owen: (Laughs) Yeah you're gonna be fine! (Pats his back and walks away.)

Duncan: (Frowns even more.) I'm DOOMED!! (Slams backwards on the bed)

_**Me: **_Wow! What is the real reason that Duncan is afraid of having a baby? Will Heather ever get found out for her awful deed? Will B-52 give Owen a record deal? Will Geoff ever know where babies come from? Found next time in the saddest and shocking chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**__


	3. Duncan's Dream of his Past!

**Introduction:**

_**Me:**_ Last time on the 2nd chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy.**_ Chris announced to the 13 remaining campers that they are going to the Annual Muskoka Carnival the next day! Everyone was excited except Gwen! Shocker…….! But what was the biggest shocker was when Heather called Duncan's cell phone as a nurse from the **Muskoka Pregnancy Clinic! **She said that Courtney took a pregnancy test there and came out positive! Duncan was in a shock that worried the guys! Owen tried to cheer him up by singing **"Rock Lobster" **to him but didn't work! Why is Duncan scared of being a father? Will this ruin his fun at the Carnival? Find out right now in the saddest and shocking chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 3:** _Duncan's Dream of His Past!_

In the Killer Basses Boys' Cabin:

_It's nighttime now and all 4 boys are sleeping! Duncan however is squirming in his sleep! Let's see what his dream is!_

In Duncan's Dream:

_Duncan finds himself in a dark house with a mother smoking a cigarette in a living room with a little boy watching __**Looney Tunes**__ on a little TV. Duncan walked closer to the little boy. The little boy had big blue eyes, bushy black hair, marks on his wrist and face, and looks about 5 years old._

Duncan: (Realizes something and his eyes widened.) Wait a minute, that's me and there's my mom! (He looks at the smoking lady. He backs up and covers his eyes.) This isn't happening!

_He hears a slam at the door at the kitchen! He walks over there and sees a big strong scary man! His eyes were all blood shot, teeth were yellow, and his arms were bigger than a box. He was drinking out of a bottle of vodka! Then Duncan realizes that's his DAD!_

Duncan's Dad: (Smashes his vodka on the ground.) WHERE THE HELL IS MY DINNER!!

Duncan's Mom: (Runs over to him and shakes in fear.) Honey I………I……I thought you were gonna stay late at work! (Smells alcohol on him.) Are you drunk?

Duncan's Dad: (Gets angry) Yes! You got problem with that?

Duncan's Mom: (Shakes and tries to shake her head no. She got violently slapped across the face by his dad.) AHHHHHH!!

Duncan's Dad: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!

Duncan's Mom: YES! (Tears starts trickle down her cheeks)

Duncan's Dad: (Grabs her arms roughly and throws her hard against the wall.) YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME BEING DRUNK?! (Pulls her hair and drags her to the living room.)

Duncan: (Tries to stop him but couldn't touch him. He smacks his forehead.) Duh! This is a dream of my past! They can't see me or hear me and I can't touch them! (He starts to stare in horror of what he sees.)

Duncan's Mom: (Lying on the floor in pain.) George please!! Not in front of our son! (Points at little Duncan who is watching them with a frown.)

Duncan's Dad: (Looks at Little Duncan.) I'm sure Duncan won't say a word about this! (Stomps over to him.) RIGHT?!

Little Duncan: (Quivers his lip and shakes. He gets slapped in the mouth really hard and it starts to bleed.) OWWWWWWWWWW!!

Duncan: (Felt that slap on his own lip.) OW!!

Duncan's Dad: ARE YOU GONNA TELL ANYONE THAT I'M HITTING YOUR MOM?!

Little Duncan: (Rubbing his lip and shakes in fear.) N-N-N-N-N-OOOOOOOO!! (Gets picked up by his arm roughly to his father's disgusting face.) DADDY STOP HURTING ME!!

Duncan: (Screams) LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!! (Thought to himself that he wished he would've said that to him years ago! Feels the grip on his arm!)

Duncan's Dad: (Slaps his cheek hard which made a dark red bruise on it.) I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!! NOW WHAT DO YOU SAY TO PEOPLE IF THEY ASK ABOUT YOUR BRUISES?

Little Duncan: (Cries) I FEEL DOWN THE STAIRS…………!! (Sobs and Gets dropped)

Duncan's Dad: THAT'S RIGHT!! (Walks away and goes upstairs)

_Duncan is beat red and in tears seeing himself and his mom squirming on the floor in pain. Duncan sits on his knees and sobs in his hand._

Duncan: (Removes his hands and shouts.) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

End of his Dream:

_Duncan starts to scream once he woke up! It's the middle of the night and 3 of the guys in the cabin woke up._

Geoff: (Races over to Duncan's top Bunk and slaps him to make him snap out of it!) Dude! Dude snap out of it!

Duncan: (Cringes and gets defensive.) STOP HURTING ME DAD!! (Realizes it was only Geoff.) Oh sorry man, I thought you were my dad!

_Harold gets out of the cabin to go to the bathroom. DJ sits on his top bunk_ _and Geoff sits on Duncan's top bunk with Duncan._

DJ: (Rubs his eyes) Why were you screaming G?

Duncan: You guys! I had the worst dream! I was in my childhood house and saw my mom and me 5 years old! Than my dad came in and beat us up! This was in the past!!

Geoff: Whoa dude! Is your dad still living with your mom?

Duncan: No he ditched us later that night! My mom promised me that he'll come back as a changed man! But when I was 15 she came back from Las Vegas with this guy named Mike who a police officer of Toronto! They got married at Las Vegas!

DJ: So why did you have that dream?

Duncan: I think it's telling me the real reason why I'm scared of being a father! I don't want to treat my kid like my dad did to me! Especially I don't want to be crappy to Courtney neither! Then my child will be troubled like I am!

Geoff: (Pats his back.) Don't worry dude! If you know that it was wrong how your dad treated you then don't be like him!

Duncan: Hopefully you're right Geoff! (Yawns and lays back in bed.) Night!

Geoff: (Gets off Duncan's bunk. Goes to his and lays down on it.) Night!

DJ: (Lies down.) Night!

_Later that night all 4 guys were asleep again! Duncan was still squirming in his sleep! What is he dreaming now?_

In Duncan's Dream:

_Now Duncan finds himself in the same house but it's sunny outside! He sees a 15 year old Boy with less bushy black hair and big blue eyes sitting on the living room coach watching __**Jackass**__! It was him as a 15 year old! Duncan hears a door open with his mom coming in with a guy! This is when she comes back from Las Vegas with Mike!_

Duncan: (Holds his head.) No not this! I don't want to watch this!

Teen Duncan: (Gets up from the sofa and turns off the TV.) Mom who is this?

Duncan's Mom: Oh sweetie this is your step-father Mike! We met at a casino at Vegas and got married! Mike is a police office of Toronto! Mike this is my son Duncan! (Kisses his cheek)

Mike: (Holds out his hand to shake Duncan's hand.) Hi Duncan! Your mom told me so much about you!

Teen Duncan: (Slaps away Mike's hand.) MOM!! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'LL WAIT FOR DAD TO COME BACK!! AND NOW YOU BROUGHT THIS WASH OUT HOME AS MY NEW DAD?!

Duncan: (Covers his eyes.) Oh man why did I say that?

Mike: Duncan! In this house we do not yell! (Points upstairs) Go to your room?

Teen Duncan: (Gets angry) WHAT?!

Mike: Sorry Duncan, but my house, my rules!

Teen Duncan: (Gets angrier) UP YOURS MIKE!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL FATHER!! I HATE THIS PLACE!! (Runs upstairs to his room.)

Duncan: (Follows him)

Teen Duncan: (Slams into his bedroom and takes out supplies.)

_Duncan watches as his teen self was transforming his look. The song __**"Bad to the Bone" **__plays in the background. First he buzzed cut off his bushy hair and left the middle area. Then, he takes out green permanent hair dye and rinses his left over uncut hair in it and later took out muse and made a green Mohawk on his head. Next, he took out stubs and a piercing gun. He pierced his left eyebrow with a bar, pierced his nose with a stud, pierced his left ear with 2 thick loops, and pierced his right ear with 3 loops. Finally, he took out the black spiked collar his dog Petty wore (who ran away when he was 6 yrs. Old) and put it around his neck._

End of his Dream:

_It's morning!_

Geoff: DUDE! C'mon we gotta get ready or we'll miss the bus! (Putting on his shirt)

Duncan: CRAP!! (Jumps off his bunk and puts on his shirt, pants, and sneakers on. He runs out the cabin door with Geoff.)

_**Me: **_Wow! That was sad! Will Duncan tell Courtney? Will he and Geoff miss the bus? Will Duncan learn that he'll be a great father? Find out next time on the most hilarious and suspenseful chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**__


	4. Next Stop CARNIVAL!

**Introduction:**

_**Me:**_ Last time on the 3rd chapter on **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy.**_ We saw into Duncan's dream that showed us that his dad abused him and his mother when he was 5! He told the guys in the cabin that he's afraid of doing that to Courtney and their kid! So will Duncan tell Courtney about the call? Will they have fun at the Carnival? Find out right now on the most hilarious and suspenseful chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 4: **_Next Stop CARNIVAL!!_

At the line to get on the bus:

_Everyone is waiting to get in the bus in a single file line! Courtney is in front of nervous Duncan!_

Courtney: (Looks at him.) Duncan are you ok?

Duncan: (Stops being nervous.) Oh I'm fine I'm just…….. sleepy that's all!

Courtney: Okay….?

Heather: (Observing what is going behind Lindsay and smiles.)

Confessional Can:

Heather: My plan is working! Duncan will nervous ignore Courtney and Courtney will get mad at him! I am so running this relationship right now!

End of Confessional Can:

In the bus while driving on the mountain road to the Carnival:

_Gwen is sitting next to Trent and is sitting in the window seat! She sees a yellow __**Hummer **__drive past by the bus!_

Gwen: (Says to Trent in a disgusted tone.) Ugh! Man look at that Hummer! I bet the guy who is driving it is a bigger jerk because he is ruining the environment!

Trent: I agree!

In the yellow Hummer on the mountain road:

Man driving the Hummer: (Grinning in a big cocky way.) Dude this car kicks ass!! Now I can watch **Madagascar **while I'm Driving! (Looks at the little TV in front him.)

On the TV with **Madagascar:**

_Alex: (The lion) What kind of music you like Gloria?_

_Gloria: (The Hippo) Hipo Hop! Whoohoo! Yeah baby! (Dancing)_

In the yellow Hummer on the mountain road:

Man driving the Hummer: (Watching the TV.) HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Dude these animals are so f-beep-ing funny! That they want to make me merge without even looking! (Rams into a Honda which made it skid off the road and roll down the mountain.) YEAH RAM SKILLS!!

_The Honda is heading towards a pink house at the bottom of the mountain. Then it crashes into the houses wall!_

In the house that the Honda into:

_The __**Kool-Aid-Man **__was in an arm chair with a newspaper on his lap and looks at the car that crashed in his house._

**Kool-Aid-Man:** (Frowns) Wow. You know, from the other side, that's kind of annoying.

In the bus while driving on the mountain road to the Carnival:

Lindsay: (Says to annoyed Heather who sitting in the window seat next to her.) Hey…….. maybe you and I can use the buddy system! So that way we won't be lost! (Smiles)

Heather: (Frowns and turns her head to her.) Hey I have an idea, why don't you get yourself LOST! (Turns her back to Lindsay.)

Lindsay: (Has big sad puppy eyes.) But……..

DJ: (Looks scared.) Yo Geoff, are there gonna be dangerous roller coasters there?

Geoff: No way dude!

DJ: Phew! (Looks relieved)

Geoff: Unless it's one of those old rusty ones then yeah! One time I went one of those the railway of the coaster fell off and made us crash!

_In the back seat of the bus Courtney and Duncan were cudgeling next to each other! Courntey gives Duncan a walkie-talkie._

Duncan: (Looks at it.) What's this for?

Courtney: Well since I'm planning on going with Bridgette and you're planning on going with the guy, we can call each other so we can meet up for the _**Tunnel of Love **_later. (Winks)

Duncan: (Smirks) Oh I get it! (Brings her closer) Here is a sneak peek of the ride! (Kisses her hard on the lips.)

Courtney: (Kisses him back. Stops when she hears a bell ring from the front of the bus.)

_Chris was ringing the bell and is standing in the front on the bus!_

Chris: Ok campers listen up! We are 1 minute away from the carnival and I want to tell you that you're not just riding rides there today!

Leshawna: (Sitting on a front seat of the bus and roll her eyes.) Oh sweet mother of god!! (In an annoyed tone.)

Chris: Hey if you don't like it Leshawna then you can sit in the back of the bus!

Leshawna: (Looks serious at Chris.) Excuse………me?

Chris: (Looks nervous and hesitates.) Or you can……can……..can just drive the bus! Ahem. Ok so since this show was live every episode, you guys are celebrities which mean autographs in the Carnival. So keep in mind of how many autographs you did and tell me by lunch time! The camper who signed the most will receive two tickets! One for the winner and one for the person of their choice to go on any ride for free near the end of our visit which is at 6:00pm! (Looks out the window and sees the carnival.) WE ARE HERE!!

_All the campers raced off the bus. Owen was the last one on and is standing in the door way._

Owen: WHOOHOO!! CARNIVAL HERE I COME!! (Trips off the bus and lands on the ground with his knee. He grabs his bruised knee and rocks it in pain.) Shhhhh, ahhhh! Shhhh, ahhhhh! Shhhhhhhh, Ahhhhh!! Shhhh, Ah! Shhh, AHHHHHHHH! SH, ah!

_**Me: **_Ow that's gotta hurt! What will happen? Will Owen get his bruised knee healed? Will Lindsay do the buddy system with Heather? Found out next time on………. (Hears a knock at the door. Goes over and opens it.) Hello?

**Peter Griffin:** (Walks in with a briefcase.) Hey Burga141! I read your stories and loved them! So I decided to come in for a surprise!

_**Me: **_Um thanks………. What's in the briefcase? (Looks confused.)

**Peter Griffin: **(Takes out a brunette Barbie doll and a Goth ken doll.) Oh I want to entertain your fans with a puppet show of Duncan having intercourse with Courtney! See the Barbie is Courtney and the Ken is Duncan!

Duncan and Courtney: WHAT?!

**Peter Griffin: **(Moving the Barbie in a high pitched voice.) Hey Duncan! (Moving the Ken in his regular voice.) Hey Princess! I'm done being a Delinquent today, maybe we have intercourse now! (Moving the Barbie in a high pitched voice.) Count me in! (Holds the ken doll down and hammers the Barbie down hard on it!) Well whatcha think?

_**Me, **_Duncan, and Courtney: (In shock.)

_**Me: **_I can't believe he's in my A/N!

Duncan: I can't believe that doll looks like me!

Courtney: I can't believe he just imitated my voice!

**Peter Griffin: **(Holding a buttered toast.) I can't believe it's not butter! (Laughs) Find out next time on the most hilarious chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	5. Fans & Rides & TDI OH MY!

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time on the 4th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy.**_ The Campers went a bus ride to the Annual Muskoka Carnival. Gwen made a harsh (But true) Statement on Hummers. Duncan and Courtney were all Kissy goo-goo in the back seats of the bus! Chris had a little twist to the trip for the amount of the fans they have! Owen had a hard start for the Carnival! Who will have the most amounts of fans? Will Owen get through the rest of the trip? Find out right now on the most hilarious chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 5: **_Rides & Fans & TDI OH MY!!_

At the Carnival Boardwalk games area: 

_All of the campers are at the carnival._

Gwen: (Walking with Trent.) Ugh. Look at these scamming games! What kind of idiot gets easily tricked by those rip-off artists?

Owen: (Running to the games.) GAMES! GAMES! GAMES!!

Gwen: I just had to say it! (Walks off with Trent.)

_Owen runs to a __**Paintball Deer Shooting Game **__booth!_

Owen: (Picks up a paintball gun.) YEAHOO!! THIS IS AWESOME MAN!!

Booth Clerk: That'll be 60 for game! (Gets 60 from Owen.)

_Owen sees a warning sign on the front of the booth saying:_

_**Warning:**_

_**Watch out for Dick Shani!**_

Owen: What's with the sign?

Booth Clerk: Oh that's just a incase if Dick Shani is a customer here! (Sees Dick Shani coming to this booth!) Oh my god! Everyone take cover! (Lies down inside the booth.)

Owen: (Confused) I don't get it!

Dick Shani: (Takes a paintball gun and aims it at Owen.)

Owen: Oh crap!! (Gets shot in the shoulder.) OW! (Gets shot in the stomach) OW THE PAINT IS BURNING MY SKIN!! (Gets shot in the leg. He falls down backwards.) STOP!!

Dick Shani: Sorry thought you were a plastic deer! (Puts down the paintball gun and walks away.)

_Geoff, DJ, Harold, Duncan, and Trent walk over to Owen who is covered in paint and is lying down on the ground._

Geoff: Dude! C'mon let's get on rides!

Owen: (Shots straight up on his feet.) OK! WOOHOO! (Runs to the rides.)

DJ: Yo Duncan, you tell Courtney yet?

Duncan: Tell her what?

DJ: About her test results!

Duncan: OH CRAP! (Slaps his forehead) I completely forgot! I can't believe I forgot to tell her! (Sees a ghostly Verne!)

**Ghostly Verne: **I'll tell you what you can't believe in……… Ghosts! (Piano tune and sings.) _Where did Roberson Cruiser go on Fridays to Saturday nights………..HA! _(Forgets the rest of the lyrics.) Damn! (Looks down) Play me off Johnny!

Down in hell:

**Johnny: **(Plays the piano)

Back at the Carnival:

**Ghostly Verne: **You're probably wondering why he is in hell, Johnny liked little boys. (Disappears)

Duncan: WOW! (Gets a tap on a shoulder and sees an old man behind him.)

Herbert (the old man): Excuse young teenage man, but are you that sexy delinquent from Total Drama Island?

Duncan: (Disturbed and sounds awkward.) Um……… yeah? I'm Duncan.

Herbert: Mmmmmmmmhhh! Duncan is a good name!

Duncan: (Disturbed and sounds awkward.) Um…….thanks?

Herbert: I love those piercings on your muscular face! Who does them?

Duncan: (Disturbed and sounds awkward.) Um myself?

Herbert: ………….Sweet Jesus……….! (Eyes widen and take out a pen and a napkin.) Will you sign this napkin for me?

Duncan: (Disturbed and sounds awkward.) Um sure. (Takes his pen and signs the napkin.) There you go! (Gives him the pen and autographed napkin.)

Herbert: Thank you!

Duncan: No prob! (Runs away to the guys.) Hey guys wait up!!

Herbert: (Holds down his pen.) Come here Jessie and smell my pen!

Jessie (His dog): (Seal crawls to him and sniffs his pen.) Hm!

Herbert: Hm!

Jessie: Mmmmmmhhhhh!

Herbert: Mmmmmmmmhhh! Today was a good day!

At the Carnival Souvenir stands:

_Gwen is looking at postcards with scenery pictures on them at the postcard stand._

Gwen: (Looks at a postcard with a picture of an open field on it.) That'll be good to sketch. (Goes to the cashier.) I like to purchase this!

Cashier: (Looks up) Oh my gosh! Are you Gwen from TDI?

Gwen: Yes!

Cashier: (Gets stars strucked) It's an honor to finally meet you in person! You're my favorite contestant!

Gwen: Oh really? (Smiles) Thank you!

Cashier: (Takes out a permanent marker and a 5 star journal.) Will you sign on my journal cover?

Gwen: Sure! (Signs the Cashier's journal cover.)

Cashier: Thank you! Oh and the postcard is on me!

Gwen: Seriously? Sweet! (Takes the postcard.)

_Heather and Lindsay come up to the same stand._

Heather: Weird Goth girl has a fan? Shocking!

Cashier: (Sees Heather.) Hey are you Heather?

Heather: (Smiles) Why yes I am!

Cashier: Bitch!

Gwen: I love my fan! (Walks past Heather and Lindsay.)

_Heather and Lindsay walks away from the stand._

Heather: (Angry.) Why is everyone calling me that?

Lindsay: Well you did read Greta's diary on TV! And you are bossy!

Heather: SHUT UP!

Leshawna: (Walks to them.) Yo! I am a star here baby!

Bald Guy: Hey are you Leshawna?

Leshawna: Yes! (Takes out a pen.) Where you want me to sign hon?

Bald Guy: (Bends down his head.) My scalp!

Leshawna: Um……okay…….? (Signs his scalp.)

Bald Guy: (Gets up.) Thanks! Hey are we on the webpage cam?

Leshawna: Yeah!

Bald Guy: Can I say hi to my friend?

Leshawna: Sure?

Bald Guy: (Waves to the webcam.) Hi Jesus!

At Jesus' Apartment:

_Jesus is watching the webpage cam!_

Jesus: (Gets excited.) No way! (The phone rings and he answers it!) Hello? I know I saw!

Back at the Carnival in the petting zoo area:

_Harold is feeding and petting a pig. Duncan is waiting for him to be done while the guys are on rides. Duncan sees little kids playing with the animals. Duncan sees a 5yr. old boy petting a goat with his father. Duncan wishes that was him when he was 5 yrs. Old! He sees a married couple watching their 1 yr. old baby girl waddling to a duckling and feeds it. He smiles. He looks at Harold who is still petting the goat._

Duncan: (Bored) Can we go now?

Harold: (Turns to him) Shut up! I'm having fun! (Turns to the pig.)

Duncan: (Takes some animal pellets and puts them in Harold's back pocket. He gets out of the pen.)

Harold: (A horse bits his butt.) Hey! (A pig bits his butt.) GOSH! (A duckling bits his butt.) IDIOTS! (All of the petting zoo animals gangs up on him. He runs around inside the pen and the animals are chasing him.) EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!

_Duncan laughs at the sight but then sees the 5 yr. old boy and his father hugging each other out from the pen. Then they walk away while holding hands and swinging arms. Duncan frowns._

Kazoo: (Poofs next to Duncan's head and is levitating in the air.) Hello dumb, dumb!

Duncan: (Sad) Not now Kazoo! I'm not in the mood! (Walks away.)

Kazoo: (Shouts to him.) It's not always about you green head! Maybe I wanted to talk! (Frowns and poofs away.)

_Duncan walks over to the Kangaroo pen where Owen is at._

Owen: (Sees a Joey inside the Mother Kangaroo's pouch. He takes some pellets and gets in the pen. He leaves a pile of pellets on the ground.) Here little fella, come get the food.

_The Joey gets out of the Mother Kangaroo's pouch and goes over to eat the pile of pellets._

Owen: (Sneaks up on the Mother Kangaroo.) I always wanted to do this! (Puts his foot in the pouch.)

Duncan: (Walks up to the pen and gasps.) TUBBY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!

_The Mother Kangaroo is in pain and is having a hard time walking because Owen is in her pouch. Owen is sagging inside the pouch because he's too big and heavy to carry._

Owen: (Laughs) Hey Duncan look at me I'm Roo! (Looks up to the Mother Kangaroo.) C'mon ma let's watch Pooh drink the honey out the bee hive by pretending he's a rain cloud! (The Mother Kangaroo falls down. He gets out.) Well that was fun! (Sees an angry Joey in front of him.) Why hello there! You are such a cute Joey!

_The Joey sits back on his tail and kicks Owen up high in the sky! Owen is sling shot far away from the Carnival!_

Duncan: (Looking up) Well that'll show him!

Harold: (Walks to Duncan with bite marks, messed up hair, dirty, and a black eye. In a angry tone.) I am going to kick-your-ass!

Intercom: All campers please report to the picnic area for lunch!

In the Sky:

_Owen is still shooting through mid air._

Owen: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Lands on the mountain road and rolls down the mountain. He is heading towards the same house the Honda crashed in.)

In the House:

_The __**Kool-Aid-Man **__just finished filling in the big hole on the wall of his house!_

**Kool-Aid-Man: **(Smiles) All done!

_Owen crashes through the same wall!_

**Kool-Aid-Man:** (Angry) AW COME ON!!

Back at the Carnival:

_Duncan is walking to the picnic area and his walkie-talkie is beeping!_

Duncan: (Answers it.) Yeah Courtney! (Listens in his walkie-talkie.) Yeah I'm coming. I need to tell you something there! (Listens in his walkie-talkie.) I love you too! (Listens in his walkie-talkie.) Ok bye! (Shuts it off and walks off.)

_**Me: **_Aw he's gonna tell her! What will happen? Will Duncan have the strength to tell Courtney about her fake results? Will the Kool-Aid-Man ever get to fix his house? Will Owen ever return to the Carnival? Find next time in the most heartwarming chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	6. Tunnel of Love and Truth!

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time on the 5th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy.**_ Duncan had an awkward elder fan who was hitting on him even though he's a guy. Owen had a rough day! Harold became friends with a pig but then got beaten the crap out of him by all the pig's animal friends! There will be a celebrity _**American Idol **_guest star in this chapter! Who will it be? So will Harold get into a coma? Will Duncan Tell Courtney? Find out right now in the most heartwarming chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 6: **_Tunnel of Love and Truth!_

At the Carnival Picnic area:

_All the guys are sitting at one table and all the girls are sitting at another table. Owen arrives dirty, and drenched in red Kool-Aid!_

Geoff: Whoa Dude! What happened?

Owen: (In breath.) Joey kick…………….Flying………Kool-Aid-Man's house!

_Harold and Duncan comes up to the table. Harold is still a mess from the petting zoo incident!_

Trent: Whoa Harold! Man what happened?

_After 15 sec. of telling them the petting zoo incident, all the guys are hysterically laughing at him!_

Harold: (In a hutch) IDIOTS!! GOSH!!

DJ: Hey guys look what I won from a leap frog game! (Takes out a picture of Chuck Norris in a Western outfit.) It's a portrait of Chuck Norris!

Owen: You know they say Chuck Norris is so tough, there's no chin under his beard... there is only another fist.

Harold: That's ridiculous. (Chuck Norris taps him on the back.) Chuck Norris? _(_A fist comes out of Chuck Norris' beard and punches Harold in the face. Falls back on the ground.)

Courtney: (Blows a kiss across to Duncan.)

Duncan: (Winks and smirks.)

Chris: (Standing on a chair in front of the campers.) Ok campers I'm gonna go by each table to tell me how many autographs you signed. So…….. the girl's table first!

Gwen: 5

Courtney: 7

Bridgette: 4

Sadie: 5

Leshawna: 10 baby!

Heather: (Sighs) NONE! All I got was people calling me a BITCH!

Chris: (Rolls his eyes.) Tell me something I don't know! Ok last is Lindsay!

Lindsay: Omigod! I signed 100 extremely hot guys broad shoulders and chests! But they aren't hotter than Taylor…….no wait it's Tyler?

Chris: (Shocked) WOW! Ok now the guys' table!

DJ: 3

Geoff: DUDE! I SIGNED 10! WOOHOO!

Owen: None!

Trent: 20

Duncan: I signed 3! One of my fans is this weird creepy old man who was hitting on me!

Harold: (Still is laying on the ground and moans in pain.)

Chris: Okay…………? Then the winner is…. (Drum rolls and opens an envelope.) Lindsay! She won? (Gives her the two free tickets.)

Lindsay: HOORAY! (Takes Heather's hand and drags her.) Come on Heather lets go to the Marry-go-Round!

Heather: (Grunts)

_Duncan gets up and walks to Courtney._

Courtney: What you want to tell me Duncan?

Duncan: Courtney I gotta tell you that you're…………you're……..you're (Before finishing he gets a horrific picture of his father abusing him. He snaps out of it.)

Courtney: (Confused.) I'm what Duncan?

Duncan: That you're extremely beautiful and I want to go to the _Tunnel of Love _ride now, since its 4:59pm now! (Smirks) Just meet me there and wait for me! I gotta get a water bottle for me!

Courtney: Oh ok! (Kisses him.) Meet you there! (Walks away.)

Duncan: (Walks away and mumbles to himself.) I'm such a wimpy chicken! I can't tell her! (Reaches to the food stand. He says to the clerk.) 1 bottle of water please?

Clerk: Sure! That'll be 25 dollars! (Gets the 25 dollars from Duncan.)

_The food stand is in front of a wooden stage! A __**Long Blonde hair girl **__walks up next to Duncan!_

**Carrie Underwood: **Hey you're that Duncan kid from TDI! Mind if I hang with you?

Duncan: (Surprised) Carrie Underwood?

**Carrie Underwood: **That's right! What's wrong Duncan? You look sad.

Duncan: (Sighs) Oh it's just that I got my girlfriend Courtney pregnant!

**Carrie Underwood: **You mean the CIT girl like? (Sees his head nodding.) Well aren't you happy you're having a baby with her?

Duncan: Sincerely yes! It's just that when I was 5 my dad used to hit me and my mom! (Gets sad.) I'm just afraid of doing that to Courtney and our kid!

**Carrie Underwood: **(Pats his back.) It's ok! I think Courtney will stand by you no matter what! (Walks off.) Excuse me for a second I gotta perform!

Announcer: (On the stage) Next up is Carrie Underwood!

_The crowd goes wild while she gets on the stage!_

**Carrie Underwood: **(Stands behind the microphone) Thank you! Thank you! Here's a song for a person to know that someone special will always stay with him! (Looks at Duncan!) It's called _**I'll Stand By You!**_

Carrie Underwood Song **I'll Stand By You:**

_**Carrie Underwood:**_

_Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
I Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
I Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
I Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_

_The crowd applauses and Duncan goes up to her!_

Duncan: Thank you Carrie Underwood! This is just what I needed!

**Carrie Underwood: **No problem Duncan! Any time!

Duncan: Wow and you are still touring right?

**Carrie Underwood: **I'm gonna tour in California this fall!

Duncan: Cool can me Courtney get tickets to see it?

**Carrie Underwood: **I'll make arrangements!

Duncan: Oh this is gonna be a lot of fun! (Looks at his watch and its 5:10pm) Oh crap! Gotta go! (Runs off to the ride.)

At the line for the _Tunnel of Love ride:_

_Courtney is waiting at the line for Duncan. She is the next one in line. Duncan runs to her._

Courtney: Oh there you are I…………. (Cut off by a passionate kiss from Duncan. Stops.) Please tell me you're not going with someone else!

Duncan: Courtney a nurse from the Muskoka Pregnancy Clinic called and your results are positive! You're pregnant! I love you and will always be there you!

Courtney: (Laughs) Duncan I don't know what you are talking about! I never did a pregnancy test there! I'm not pregnant!

Duncan: Oh! Maybe they got the wrong number.

Courtney: But if I was you would stay with me?

Duncan: Yes! Courtney I love you so much that I would love to have something beautiful with you!

Courtney: OH DUNCAN! (Goes to kiss him but gets interrupted by the ticket master.)

Ticket person: NEXT! (Empty floating swam boat next to him)

_Duncan and Courtney jumps right into the hug Swan bout and makes out! They float into a cave with the stars and a moon on the ceiling._

Courtney: (While kissing him like crazy.) Oh Duncan I love you so much! (Kisses him harder on the lips!)

Duncan: (In a muffled tone) Oh princess I love you too! (Kisses her neck.)

_They both sit on the floor of the boat and makes out! Courtney lies down on the floor while hugging onto Duncan's neck and kisses his face! They mess up each other's hair while kissing! Duncan kisses hard on her neck and Courtney is enjoying that! Okay……….. 15 mins pasted and Courtney got off the boat with Duncan. Their clothes were un-tucked and messed up! Their hair was way messed up! Duncan had lip gloss kiss marks all over his face and lips! Courtney's lip gloss was smudged! Duncan looked at his watch and it is 5:30pm!_

Duncan: Oh we better get going! (Pulls her closer to him by holding onto her waist!)

Courtney: (Smiles and puts her arm around his shoulder.)

_They were walking to the bus but then here's a soft cry coming from an alley way. They walked in there to check it out. The cry was coming from a cardboard box next to a dumpster. Once they looked inside it they gasped!_

Duncan and Courtney: OH MY GOD! (Shocked)

_**Me: **_Aw they love each other! What is gonna happen? What did they found in the box? Will Heather get found out for her deed? Find out next time in the sweetest and shocking chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	7. AN

_**Me: **_HOWDY YALL! I was just bored today! I am gonna make more chapters soon! It's just that I'm giving you all a heads up on me going to school next week! So don't get all itsy with me if I don't update fast enough! And…….. (Hears smooching sound!)

_It's Courtney and Duncan making out!_

_**Me: **_DO YOU GUYS MIND!?

Duncan: Sorry Burga141! Maybe if you weren't so boring, we wouldn't be doing this!

_**Me: **_DUNCAN! YOU ARE SUCH A….. (Hears a doorbell ring.) I'LL GET IT! (Opens the door.)

**Peter Griffin & Stewie & Brian: **SURPRISE!! (Walks in)

_**Me: **_Oh no not again!

_Stewie walks over to Duncan and stares him._

**Stewie: **So you think you're so cool? With those piercings, and Green Mow hawk. Hm? Gonna rough up a gang or something? Hm Hm Hm? (Walks away.) You disgust me!

Courtney: (Confused) What?

**Brian: **Sorry! He's just excited to be in a fanfic!

**Stewie: **Burga141 really loves writing her novel Brian! Remember your novel Brian? Huh Huh? You're gonna…….. (Brian punches him in the Jaw.) Ah BITCH!

**Peter Griffin: **Your stories a so freakin good Burga141! You show think of putting these on the tube!

_**Me: **_(Sighs) I wish I could! But the FCC won't let me! Why is that?

**Peter Griffin: **I'll tell ya about the FCC!

_**The Fellas At The Freakin' FCC Song:**__**  
**_

_**Peter**__: They will clean up all your talking in a menace such as this  
_

_**Brian**__: They will make you take a tinkle when you want to take a pss  
_

_**Stewie**__: And they'll make you call fellatio a trouser-friendly kiss  
_

_**Peter, Brian, & Stewie**__: It's the plain situation!  
There's no negotiation!  
_

_**Peter**__: With the fellas at the freakin FCC!_

In a Library:

_**Brian**__: _(Sitting on a arm chair and smoking a pipe.)_ They're as stuffy as the stuffiest of the special interest groups…  
_

_**Peter**__: _(Gets off the toilet.)_ Make a joke about your bowels and they order in the troops  
_

_**Stewie**__: _(Pops out from the toilet.)_ Any baby with a brain could tell them everybody poops!  
_

_**Peter, Brian, & Stewie**__: Take a tip, take a lesson!  
You'll never win by messin'  
_

_**Peter**__: With the fellas at the freakin' FCC!  
_

At a park where Duncan and Courtney are making out: 

_  
__**Peter: **_(Wearing a toga.) _And if you find yourself with some young sexy thing  
You're gonna have to do her with your ding-a-ling!_

Duncan: (A bell attached to a spring pops out from the fly of his pants! Looks shocked.)

Courtney: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_  
__**Peter: **__'Cause you can't say penis!_

At a mailing room:

_**Peter: **_(Passing an envelope to Brian.) _So they sent this little warning they're prepared to do their worst  
_

_**Brian**__: _(Puts it in a mail box.)_ And they stuck it in your mailbox hoping you could be coerced  
_

_**Stewie**__:_ (Finished making a sculpture of a nude male with the mailbow sticking out of its butt.) _ I can think of quite another place they should have stuck it first!_

_**Peter, Brian, & Stewie**__: They may just be neurotic  
Or possibly psychotic  
They're the fellas at the freakin FCC!_

_**Me, **_Duncan, Courtney: (In shock)

_**Me: **_I cannot believe they sang that on my A/N!

Duncan: I can't believe that bell popped out of my pants!

Courtney: I can't believe either!

**Peter Griffin: **(Holding a buttered toast.) I still can't believe it's not butter! (Laughs) There will be more chapters! Don't miss it!


	8. Runaway Love!

Introduction:

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time on the 6th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy! **_The campers came to hear the results of the autograph contest at the Carnival! The winner was Lindsay! Harold was punch in the face by Chuck Norris! OUCH! **Carrie Underwood** opened Duncan's eyes by singing _**I'll Stand by You! **_He told Courtney about the test results but Courtney said she never went to the Clinic! Then they rode the Tunnel of Love while sucking face with each other! Then they made a mysterious discovery near a dumpster after their romantic ride together! What is the discovery? Will they ever find out that it was Heather making the phone call to Duncan? Find out right now in the most shocking and sweetest chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 8: **_Runaway Love!_

At the Alley Way:

_Duncan and Courtney stands in shock seeing what they found in the box. It's a little girl with big long beautiful sandy blonde hair. She has big blue eyes with tears coming from them and a puffy lip with a cut on it. She is wearing a tattered pink shirt and ripped jeans. She has a button nose and chubby cheeks with lots marks on them. She was holding a raggedy stuffed pig and tries to hide from them because she was scared. Duncan sits on his knees and holds his hand out to her. She looks at him._

Duncan: (In a softer tone.) Come on, it's ok, we won't hurt you!

Little girl: (Tries to grab his hand but pulls it away because she is too scared.) I'm not allowed to go with strangers!

Courtney: (Sits next to Duncan) We won't do anything to hurt you!

_The little girl grabs Duncan's hand and he picks her up. She buries her face in his chest and sobs. Duncan pats her back to calm her down._

Duncan: It's ok! (Looks at Courtney) We gotta take her to camp!

Courtney: What? But what about calling 911?

Duncan: No time! We can take her to the infirmary at camp!

Courtney: (Sees its 5:59pm) HOLY CRAP!! OK LETS GO!

_They race through the Carnival. Duncan still is holding the little girl. _

At the camp bus: 

_All the campers are wanting for Courtney and Duncan to arrive outside of the bus. Then they see Duncan holding a little girl running with Courtney. Everyone is shocked._

Duncan: We need to get this girl to the infirmary!

Chris: Alright fine! Only because this will be good for ratings! (Runs into the bus.) MOVE CAMPERS! MOVE!!

_Everyone raced into the bus! On the way back to the camp Duncan was holding the little girl who is weeping. He is rocking her to calm down. Courtney looks at him and smiles._

At Camp Wawanakwa:

_Courtney and Duncan are at the infirmary with the little girl and is pressing a wet cloth on her bloody lip. The little girl is hugging her stuffed pig and Courtney is getting to know her._

Courtney: Hi I'm Courtney! (Points at Duncan) This is my friend Duncan! How old are you?

Little girl: (Holds up her hand with 5 fingers!) 5 yrs old!

Duncan: Wow you are a pretty little girl for a 5 yr. old! What's your name?

Little girl: (Stammers) Sh-Sh-Sherry!

Duncan: That's a cute name! How did you get that cut on your lip?

Sherry: (A tear trickles down her cheek.) I…I…..I fell down the stairs!

Duncan: (Eyes widen once he heard that.)

Courtney: (Spots a phone number on Sherry's shirt collar.) Is this your home number?

Sherry: Yes, my mama wrote it down on there incase I got lost!

Duncan: Where is your mama? (Gets concern.)

Sherry: She is in heaven! I'm only with my papa now!

Courtney: (Cries to hear that this sweet little girl has to lose her mother. Duncan comforts her.) I'll tell Chris to call the number. (Copies it on a slip of paper and walks over to Chris.)

Duncan: (Looks at Sherry who is hugging her piggy and sucking her thumb. He notices she is staring at something.) What are you looking at Sherry?

Sherry: (Points at the top of her head which means his Mow hawk.) You have metal on your face!

Duncan: Oh I see. Do you think I'm a bad man because of my look?

Sherry: (Shakes her head no.) You held me like my mama would when I'm scared!

Duncan: Why only your mama? What about your papa?

Sherry: (Cries) He never does that when I'm sad. He gets mad and loud!

Duncan: (Hugs her and runs his fingers through her long hair.) It's ok. It's ok.

Sherry: (Pets his Mow hawk.) Why is your hair like that? Why do you have metal on your face?

Duncan: Because I wanted to be creative with myself.

Sherry: I like being creative too! I would draw pictures with my mama while she paints portraits at the park!

Duncan: Wow, you love to draw! Gwen will love you! (Sits next to her but she gets on his lap. She lays her head on her chest. Then Duncan heard the 3 words coming out of her mouth that he felt a child would never say to him.)

Sherry: I wuv you Duncan!

Duncan: (Wipes a tear from his eye and hugs her.) I love you to pal! You and I are gonna be good friends! (Sees Courtney coming to them.)

Courtney: Ok Chris called her home which is in Toronto! Her father is gonna pick her up on Thursday in the morning! (She hugs him)

Duncan: (Pats her back.) I made a new friend. (Sherry gets up and walks to him with her piggy in one arm. He picks her up.) Her nickname is sweetie pie! I never used that on you though princess! (Smiles cocky)

Courtney: (Giggles) Am I suppose to be jealous? (In a joking matter.)

Intercom (Chris): SUPPER…………TIME….! ALL CAMPERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR GRUB! MCCLEAN OUT!

Duncan: Well we can introduce sweetie pie to everybody there! C'mon babe!

Courtney: Ok! (Holds Duncan's hand while he is carrying Sherry with his other arm.)

_The song __**Runaway Love **__plays in the background._

_**Me: **_OMG! SO TOUCHING! What is going to happen? Will Heather get found out? Will Duncan not let Sherry's father come? Find out next time in the most hilarious and sweetest chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	9. Sherry's FIrst Night at Camp!

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time on the 8th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy.**_ It turned out that Duncan and Courtney found a bruised and scared 5 yr. old girl named Sherry! Duncan touched our hearts by showing us his fatherly side when he comforted her all the way to camp. Sherry feels that Duncan isn't a bad man because he's like her mother to her. Then Sherry tells Duncan that she loves him and he loves her too. AAAAAAAWWWWWW! So will Duncan let her go with her dad on Thursday? Will Heather get found out? Find out right now in the most hilarious and sweetest chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 9: **_Sherry's First Night at Camp!_

In the Mess Hall:

_All of the campers are eating sludge at their team tables. Duncan just got 2 bowls of sludge. He headed over to the Killer Basses' table and sat between Courtney and Sherry and gave Sherry one bowl of sludge. Sherry is also sitting next to DJ holding his pet bunny._

Duncan: Sweetheart its ok you don't like this food, I can always sneak you some sweets from Chris's tent.

Sherry: No tank you. I never had a big dinner before because I would only have crackers every night. (Eats her sludge with a smile.)

_Duncan frowns then gets taken near the Gophers' table by DJ and Geoff. They don't notice they are standing near Heather!_

Geoff: Did you tell her yet dude?

Duncan: Yes and turns out she's not pregnant! Probably the nurse got the wrong number.

Heather: (Heard what he said and stands up.) WHAT?! THAT WASN'T PART OF MY PLAN! (Covers her mouth realizing what she just said.)

Duncan: (Glares at her.) What plan?

Lindsay: (Stands up and raises her hand.) OH OH OH I KNOW! Her plan was to make me get Doug's cell phone number! I had to get his number so Heather can use it to call Doug as a nurse from the pregnancy clinic telling him that Carly got tested there and is positive! (Looks at angry Heather and cringes.) Ohhhh now I just remember the part that if I tell anyone than I am in trouble. Opps sorry Heather. (Scared)

Courtney: (Tells Bridgette who is next to her at the table to cover Sherry's ears. Then she runs up next to Duncan yells back at Heather.) I KNEW IT YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING YOU TWO-FACED, BACK STABBING, LYING LITTLE ………………………beep…………………..! (Everyone cheers for her.)

Duncan: (Shocked) WOW!

Heather: (Backs up nervously.) I have no idea what you are talking about! (Screams) LINDSAY BACK ME UP! (Notices that Lindsay ran out of the door screaming her head off. Nervously laughs.)

_Leshawna and Gwen walks up next to Duncan and Courtney._

Leshawna: (Angry) THAT IS IT!! TIME FOR THIS BITCH TO GET THE COLD SHOULDER!!

_Leshawna and Gwen pick up Heather and carry her into the kitchen. They throw her into the freezer and lock her in there._

Heather: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!! (Banging on the door.)

_Leshawna and Gwen give each other a high five and walk back to their table and laugh their head off._

At the Basses' Table:

_Duncan is eating his food while Sherry is petting DJ's bunny._

Sherry: (Giggles) I wuv bunny. He's so soft a cuddly.

DJ: Yeah that's because he loves to be pet.

Sherry: (Yawns and lays her head on Duncan's shoulder.) I'm sleepy.

Duncan: (Brushes his hand on her cheek softly.) Yeah it is getting late. (Looks at Courtney.) Maybe someone should take her to bed and then maybe me later. (winks)

Courtney: (Rolls her eyes smiles.) Everyone is going to bed now. Sherry can sleepover at our cabin. Come on Sherry give Duncan a kiss goodnight.

_Duncan lowers his head down to her and she kisses him on his cheek. He kisses her on the forehead._

Duncan: Night Sweet pie! (He walks out of the Mess hall with Courtney who is carrying Sherry.)

_Everyone leaves the Mess Hall and un-purposely leaves Heather in the freezer!_

Heather: (Screaming from the inside of the freezer.) HELLOO?? ANYONE OUT THERE!! THIS SO NOT COOL!!

Out on the front deck of the Killer Basses' Girl's Cabin:

_Courtney put Sherry in the cabin with Bridgette and Sadie. Bridgette changed Sherry in her big long T-shirt with a picture of a wave on the front of the shirt and it saying "__**Surfs' Up!" **__on the back of the shirt. Courtney walks out the cabin door seeing Duncan sitting on the beam of the porch._

Courtney: (Smiles) Why are you still here?

Duncan: (Smirks) I never got my goodnight kiss. (Winks)

Courtney: (Giggles) You already got one from Sherry! (Gets swooped closer to Duncan.)

Duncan: I meant you princess! (Deeply kisses her for a good 2 minutes.) Night princess! (Walks away)

Courtney: (Smiles and blushes then walks in the cabin.)

Confessional Can:

Duncan: I love kids! You think a delinquent wouldn't have a heart to help out a helpless 5 yr. old then you're heartless! But if you tell anyone that I said that you're a dead man! (Cracks his knuckles) GOT THAT!?

Courtney: I think Duncan would make a great father and husband! (Slaps her head.) Wait I didn't say husband! (Blushes) Ok I said husband. (Sighs)

End of Confessional Can:

_It's the middle of the night and all the girls are sleeping in the Basses' girl cabin. All except little scared Sherry clutching her piggy and sucking her thumb. Sherry is laying on the bottom bunk in front of Courtney's bottom bunk. Sherry quietly crawled out of her bunk holding her piggy and tipped toed out of the girl's cabin to the boy's cabin of the same team. She creeks open the door of the boy's cabin and enters. She quietly closes the door and sees Duncan sleeping on a bottom Bunk in front a Harold. She walks over to sleeping Duncan and softly nudges him._

Sherry: (Whispers) Duncan. Duncan. Wake up.

Duncan: (Moves and holds his self up. He rubs his eyes and in a tired tone.) Sherry? Why are you up so late?

Sherry: I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream. (Gives him the sad puppy eyes look.)

Duncan: Awwwe! (Picks her up on his bed.) You want to sleep in my bed with me?

Sherry: (Hugging her piggy and sucks her thumb. She nods her head yes.)

Duncan: (Lays his head on his pillow and lifts up his covers.) Ok come on in sweetie pie.

_Sherry crawls in his covers and lays on top of him on her belly. She cuddles him and hugs her piggy. He holds her on him and runs his thumb through her hair._

Sherry: Good night Duncan. I love you! (Closes her eyes and falls asleep.)

Duncan: (Whispers) I love you too kid. (Kisses her head and hums a Lula bi softly to her. Then he falls asleep.)

_**Me: **_AAAAAAAAWWWW! Now that's a daddy! What will happen? Will Heather get let out of the fridge? (Hope not! TEHE! I'M SOOOOOO BAD ASS!) Ahem. Will the girls get shocked of what they'll see the next morning with Duncan and Sherry? Find out next time in the most hilarious and sweetest chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	10. Duncan's Little Girl!

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time on the 9th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy. **_Duncan got some of chef's crappy food for Sherry who surprisingly enjoyed it. The cat or should I say Lindsay got out of the bag telling everyone about Heather's evil plan accidently. Then Leshawna and Gwen left Heather in the freezer through the whole night! That'll cool her done! Then Courtney offered to have little Sherry to sleepover at her cabin but Sherry snuck into Duncan's cabin. She had a bad dream and Duncan cuddled with her to protect from the monsters! AAAAAWWWWW! Will Heather freeze to death? What is Courtney's reaction to Sherry cuddling with Duncan? Find out right now in the most hilarious and sweetest chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 10: **_Duncan's Little Girl!_

In the Killer Basses' Girl Cabin:

_It's morning and all the girls are still sleeping. Courtney wakes up and notices no site of little sleeping Sherry! She screams which wakes up Sadie and Bridgette._

Bridgette: (Runs up to Courtney.) COURTNEY WHATS WONG?!

Courtney: SHERRY ISN'T HERE! SHE MIGHT HAVE GONE TO THE BATHROOM AND GOT LOST! SHE COULD BE EATEN BY A BEAR OR SOMETHING! (Jumps out of bed.)

Sadie: (Falls out of her top bunk.) LET'S GO FIND HER!!

_All the girls runs out the cabin screaming Sherry's name while running in circles. Geoff runs out of the boys cabin to stop the girls yelling._

Geoff: DUDETTES CHILL! (Walks them to the cabin window.) Sherry slept over our cabin with Duncan last night. (He shows them Sherry laying on top of Duncan sleeping. Duncan was sleeping to while holding onto Sherry.) We don't want to wake them up.

Sadie: Awww! That's soooooo sweet!

Intercom: BREAKFEST TIME!

_All the campers go to the mess hall. Except Courtney, because she wants to get Duncan and Sherry up. She sneaks into the boys cabin and crawls into Duncan's bed. She lays next to Duncan and kisses him on the ear. Duncan wakes up and smiles once he sees Courtney._

Duncan: Wow! I love waking up with my two favorite girls. (Kisses her on the lips.)

Courtney: (Kisses him back.) It's breakfast time. (Nudges him.) C'mon time to get up.

Sherry: (Wakes up and stretches.) I gotta go potty.

Duncan: I'll go take her. You can get us seats at our team table.

Courtney: Ok. (Kisses him.) Love you!

Duncan: Love you too.

In the Mess Hall:

_Everybody is eating sludge for breakfast. Courtney is eating breakfast at the Basses table. Duncan and Sherry comes with bowls full of sludge and sits next to her. Duncan is sitting between Courtney__and Sherry._

Duncan: So sweetie pie how do like this place so far?

Sherry: I wuv it here! Everyone is nice to me. (Eats her food.)

_Chef walks out the kitchen with a frozen Heather._

Leshawna: Now that's what I call a bitchsicle! (High fives Gwen.)

Heather: LESHAWNA AND GWEN!! YOU GUYS ARE SO AH-AH-AH-AHOO! (Looks pale.)

Chef: (Takes her by the arm.) You're sick fool! Off to the infirmary with you!

_Heather and Chef walks out of the Mess Hall._

Confessional Can:

Leshawna: Do I feel bad for what I did? Heck no! The girl needs to learn how to chill!

Gwen: You gotta love karma! Karma is a bitch, like Heather!

Lindsay: I so……admire chef for saving Heather. But I am so dead now! (Looks scared.)

End of Confessional:

_It's the end of breakfast and everyone is heading to the lake for a swim. Bridgette gives Sherry her shrunken wet suit that fits her. Duncan and Courtney are swimming with Sherry and Owen is making farting bubbles in the pool. Lindsay is getting a tan with Sadie and Leshawna. Geoff and Bridgette are talking to each other on a floating surf board. DJ is petting bunny and Harold is practicing his kung fu skills in his trunks in the lake. Trent is strumming his guitar and is singing songs to Gwen under a tree._

Owen: (Smiles and looks at Harold.) He Harold come here!

Harold: Why?

Owen: (Smiling suspiciously.) Just come here!

Harold: (Swims over next to him.) What is it Owen?

Owen: (Giggling while speaking.) Didn't the water suddenly just got warmer?

Harold: No.

Owen: (Frowns) Oh, that's right, it's pee that makes it warmer.

Lindsay: I'm getting such good tan. How is your tan Lequesha?

Leshawna: I'm doing good girlfriend and it's Leshawna!

Lindsay: Ohhhhh!

Confessional Can:

Lindsay: I think I call people's name the wrong way. Like this one time I called my ex-boyfriend Jet as Jeff who was my ex-boyfriend that I dumped along time ago. Anyways Jet took it the wrong way and broke up with me. I was sad at first but now I'm happy to be with Taylor now! No wait it's Tyler…………..right? What does he look like again?

End of Confessional Can:

_Sherry is swimming around and Duncan is watching her with Courtney laying her head on his shoulder._

Duncan: She is so cute.

Courtney: I know, I wish I will have a kid like her some day. (Kisses him on the cheek.)

Duncan: Yeah me too. (Kisses her on the lips.) Hey where is Sherry?

_They see that Sherry is out of the water and is standing next to Trent and is staring at his guitar._

Trent: (Looks at her.) You want to try playing this?

Sherry: (Nods her head.)

Trent: (Points at a string on the instrument.) Flick this with your finger.

Sherry (Flicked the string which made a musical tune.) Hahaha! (Clapping her hands.)

_Duncan and Courtney gets out of the water and walks over to her._

Courtney: I want to go dry off now, are you two fine with that?

Duncan: (Puts her on his back and stands up.) Sure we are. Me and Sweetie will go playing with each other on the camp ground.

Courtney: Ok. (Kisses him.) Bye. (walks away.)

Sherry: C'mon Duncan. Let's go play! (giggles.)

Duncan: Ok Sweetie pie! (Piggy back rides her back to the camp ground.)

_Once they reached the camp ground, Sherry was laughing and running while Duncan was chasing her. He catches her and starts tickling her._

Sherry: (Giggling)

Duncan: I got you!! (Laughs and stops tickling her.) Do you want to get lunch?

Sherry: Yeah, I have a rumble in my tummy.

Duncan: (Snickers) You're a cute funny little girl. (Picks her up and hugs her.)

Sherry: I know. You're a nice and caring person. Like my mama would be to me!

Duncan: (Spots a cigarette burn on her arm.) Sweetie pie, how did you get that mark? (Points at the burn.)

Sherry: (Frowns.) My papa.

Duncan: (Looks concern.)

Confessional Can:

Duncan: Ok this mark on her arm now really is giving a hint her dad is abusive! So when he comes on Thursday and hurts her, he's a dead man! (Moves closer to the cam.) You here me Sherry's old man? If you hurt my little Sweetie pie in any abusive way, I'll hurt you even more! (Punches his hand.) GOT THAT?!

End of Confessional Can:

_**Me: **_Whoa he is really fired up now! What is going to happen? Will Heather get over her cold? Will Lindsay ever get Leshawna's name right? How Duncan hurt Sherry's dad? Why am I asking you!? Find out next time in the sweetest chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	11. Babysitting Artist Gwen

Introduction:

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time on the 10th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy. **_Sherry scared the crap out of all the girls in the Basses Girl cabin because she was missing! Geoff told them that Sherry was cuddling with Duncan in the boys cabin. Everyone was touched of that site. Heather got a monster cold from being in the freezer all night! Tehe EXCELLENT!! Ahem. Duncan was playing tag with his little girl and discovered and cigarette burn mark on her arm. He asked her how she got it and she said she got it from her papa! In the Confessional Can Duncan showed us that if Sherry's father comes and hurts her, he'll hurt him more! (With the German army, a Bazooka, Me and DubbleV with metal bats, Mr. Taco, and Batman!) Ahem. So how will Duncan hurt him? Will he and Courtney get some alone time? Find out right now in the sweetest and romantic chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 11: **_Babysitting Artist Gwen!_

At the Dock of Shame:

_It's been 2 days that Sherry was here in camp. She and Duncan were spending a lot of time with each other on Monday and Tuesday. Now it's Wednesday early afternoon. Duncan and Courtney decided to spend the whole day alone. They ask Gwen to watch Sherry in the Gopher girl cabin and Gwen said yes. Now Duncan and Courtney are sitting on the Dock of Shame making out._

Courtney: (Smooching him.) Finally some time to our self!

Duncan: (Picks her up.) Come on, we are going some place quieter.

Courtney: Where? Don't you know that Chris has webcams everywhere for his stupid wedpage?

Confessional Can:

Chris: Just for the record, my webpage is not stupid! It took me 300 bucks out of our show's budget to pay Bill Gates to make the webpage for me!

End of Confessional:

Duncan: Yeah but there is only one place where the FCC won't allow webcams to film in……the Bathroom!

Courtney: Oh….ok! (Giggles)

_They run into the communal bathroom on the Gophers' side of camp and turned off the lights in there. They started to make out in there and they were making out for a long time. Owen is walking over to the bathroom!_

Owen: (Burps) Ahhh that was a good supper. (Pats his stomach and feels full.) Time to take a dump! (Opens the door and walks into the dark bathroom. He hears smooching noises and giggling.) Ummmmm hello? (Flicks the lights on and sees Duncan and Courtney making out have naked without noticing him.) SWEET UNCLE SAM'S CORNPIPE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Runs out of the bathroom and is still screaming.)

_They both stopped making out._

Duncan: (Looks at his watch and sees its 10:00 pm.) Oh man we gotta go back to Sherry.

_They got into their clothes. They started to walk to the Gopher Girls' cabin._

In the Gopher Girls' Cabin:

_Gwen and Sherry are drawing pictures on paper with crayons. Sherry showed Gwen something she drew._

Gwen: (Sees that Sherry drew Her holding hands with Duncan with a house behind them in a colorful scribbling type of art.) Awwww, that's sooo sweet. You really love Duncan do you?

Sherry: (Yawns.) Yeah! I wish he was my papa. I wuv him so much!

Gwen: (Looks curious.) Why do you want him instead of your real dad? Doesn't he care about you?

Sherry: No! (Frowns) He hurts me. Calls me names and is always lazy from drinking stuff every night. My mom died because of him! Duncan never does that.

Gwen: (Sad) Sherry, how did he make her die?

Sherry: (Starts to cry.) He………He………..He took a (Interrupted by a honking horn sound.)

_They looked out the window seeing a big muscular but fat shadowy figure of a man slamming the car door while drinking a huge bottle. His eyes were blood shot, teeth were yellow and arms bigger than a box. Duncan who sees this out of the cabin with Courtney is realizing something and gets shocked. _

Duncan: (Whispers to Courtney) That's my old man!!

_**Me: **_bum-Bum-BUM!! WOW! Could this be Duncan's dad? Could Duncan be a brother to Sherry? Find out next time in the most shocking a surprising chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	12. Like Father vs Son!

Introduction:

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time in the 11th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy. **_It was the last whole day with Sherry on our camp grounds. Duncan decided to spend some make out quality time with his princess Courtney. They snuck in the communal bathroom but while they were uh making out like a lot, a stuffed Owen walked in on them because of dumping time after dinner. This then scarred him for life. Sherry was drawing with her babysitter Gwen and Sherry drew a loving picture of her and Duncan. Sherry wished Duncan was her papa because he doesn't hurt her like her real papa did. Right then and there the papa arrived drunk around 11:00pm! Duncan made a shocking discovery that it's his old man too! Will Duncan have the power to defeat his old man? Will Sherry refuse to leave? Find out right now in the most shocking and suspenseful chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 12: **_Like Father vs. Son!_

Outside of the Girl Gopher Cabin:

_Gwen and Sherry came outside to see what going on. Sherry hide behind Duncan and Duncan picked her up. Everyone came put of their cabins even Chris and Chef from their RV. _

Leshawna: (Walked over to the drunk dad). Yo fool! What is with all the noise?

Sherry's dad: Shut up BIG Bitch! (Angry)

Leshawna: (Angry) WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?! OH NO YOU DIDN'T! (Walking closer to him while rolling up her sleeves to beat him up.) YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANYTHING YET!! I'LL SHOW YOU BIG BABY!! (The dad was about to her and she was about to hit him too. Owen and DJ pulled her away.) YOU WANT SOME THIS?! WEL C'MON…….THEN!!

Sherry's dad: Ah enough of this! Where the hell is my daughter?! (Walks over to scared Chris and Chef.) WELL!?

Chris: Uh dude calm down! Also I think I was promised a paid reward?

Sherry's dad: You'll get my fist up your butt! (Gives Chris a fist.)

Chris: Not my face! (Backs off) Ok Ok it's cool.

Confessional Can:

Chris: Seriously, I know this will boost ratings but this dude seriously needs mellow out.

Chef: You think I'm worse? Hmf. Well I think Sherry's father is worse than me!

End of Confessional:

_Sherry's dad walks over to Duncan who is hold terrified little Sherry. He smiles evilly._

Sherry's dad: There you are! (Grabs her long hair and yanks her away Duncan's arms. Sherry starts to cry but gets slapped in the face.)

All the Campers and 2 Hosts: (Gasps)

Sherry's dad: (Holds Sherry near his face by her hair. He yells) WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! (Sees Sherry quivering her lip but gets slapped haerd in the mouth which starts to bleed.) WELL?!

Sherry: (Cries in pain.) I AM NOT ALOUD TO RUN AWAY!! (Cries and gets thrown on the ground.) OW!! PAPA STOP HURTING ME!! (Gets pinned on the ground by his palm.)

Sherry's dad: (Takes off his belt.) I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT TO YOU!! (Starts whipping her with the belt.)

Duncan: (Looking terrified at this site. Then Duncan starts seeing his 5 yr. old self as Sherry getting whipped. Starts getting angry and mumbles.) That's enough……….that's enough……….(Screams and runs over to his Dad.) DAD…………………!! (Pounces on him and pushes him away from Sherry. He sits on top of his dad and pins down his arms.) Courtney take Sherry to the infirmary! Bridgette and everyone call 911!

_Courtney takes crying Sherry to the infirmary with Chef. Everyone else ran to Chris' trailer to call on his phone._

Lindsay: (While running) What's the number for 911?

Gwen: (While running) Your kidding me right?

At the outdoor front of the cabin:

_Sherry's father flung Duncan off of him and held him up high by his collar._

Sherry's dad: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? (Throws Duncan.) Well?!

Duncan: (Gets up with a limp.) Oh you don't remember me?! (Punches him in the face.) I'M …………….YOUR……………..SON!! (Kicks him in the stomach.)

Sherry's dad: (Starts laughing evilly.) Oh ………………..Duncan!! (Pushes him down.) You're nothing but DIRT!! (Starts kicking him.)

Duncan: (Getting angry.) No more………..No more. (Gets up and holds his dad by the collar of his shirt. He rams him on the wall of the cabin.) NO MORE!! (Throws him on the ground and punches his chest with his two fists multiples of times.) You remember me now! DON'TCHA?! DON'CHA?! DON'TCHA?! (Punches him in the nose.) THAT WAS FOR BEATING UP SHERRY!! (Punches him in the nose.) THAT WAS FOR DITCHING ME AND MOM!! (Punches him in the nose.) THAT WAS FOR BEATING UP MOM!! (Stands up and stomps on his area really hard.) AND THAT (Huffs) WAS (Huffs) FOR ME!! (Tries to catch his breath. Whipes the tears from his eyes.)

_Duncan sees 3 police cars pulling up. One police picked up Duncan's and Sherry's dad, then slams him against the side of the police car and hand cuffs him._

Police Officer: George Smith! You are arrested for child abused and drunk driving. You have the right remain silent and get an attorney.

Duncan: (Looking at this is making smile but yet cry a little bit.)

_**Me: **_Powerful stuff! What is going to happen? Will Sherry stay or get sent to a foster care? Will Duncan's father ever apologizes to Duncan on how he treated him and Sherry? Will Lindsay know the number for 911? Find out next time in the saddest chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	13. Bye?

Introduction:

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time on the 12th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy.**_ We made a shocking discovery that Duncan is a brother to Sherry once his abusive father came for Sherry! He was making Leshawna angry by calling her BIG! That was a BIG mistake rights there my enemy! Duncan got even more upset by seeing Sherry getting hurt by their abusive father and totally beat the crap out of him. AWESOME!! Then the police officers came and arrested the monster daddy! Will the handcuffs be big enough for the father's big wrists? Will Duncan regret for beating his dad? What will happen to Sherry? Find out right now in the saddest and funny chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island! **

**Chapter 13: **_Bye?_

_It's 2:00 am on Thursday morning. The police officers were examining Sherry at the Infirmary and asking her questions without Duncan. Duncan and Everyone are watching his and Sherry's drunken father getting handcuffed. The police officers were trying to get the handcuffs locked around his big wrists. They gave up and go to their big swat truck far away._

Police man: We are just gonna get bigger cuffs! We'll be back! (Walks off)

Gwen: Well shouldn't somebody be holding him down so he don't ……..(Turns her head seeing a police car without the drunken guy there!) ESCAPE!

_Everyone starts screaming and running in circles. Owen sees a scratched on note on the back door of the police car. It says:_

_**Duncan-**_

_**If you're manly enough than meet me done at that crappy beach in 4:00am! I'll be getting pumped in the woods! Time for you to remember the past!**_

_Owen starts to think in his head. Back to everyone screaming._

Lindsay: (In panic) Doug's and Cherry's drunken dad is on the loose! Sherry's life is in JEPREODY!

Geoff: (In panic) DUDES!! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!!

Owen: Don't worry dudes I got an IDEA!!

Gwen: Well that's a first.

Owen: Anyways does anyone own a trap with a huge wooden crate and long log holding it up under it with a rope tied to it?

Chris: (Holding a scared chef in his arms bridal style.) Sure got that at my production camp.

Geoff: (Scratching his head.) You do?

Chris: Do you think I prevent bears with an expensive tranquilizer gun? BUDGET PEOPLE!

Owen: Everyone get those supplies and meet me in the middle of the woods! Duncan and Courtney go protect Sherry! RUN! ITS 3:00AM!!

_Everyone does as they were ordered to._

Owen: (Feels a tap of the shoulder and turns around. He sees Mayor Adam West giving him a mini tranquilizer gun.) What's this for?

Adam West: When the time comes, you'll know. (Disappears)

Owen: (Walking into the woods with the gun.) Man that dude is COOL!!

Confessional Can:

Gwen: I hate to admit it but I think Owen's idea will work.

Leshawna: I don't care if this plan won't work. I JUST WANT THIS DUDE OUTTA HERE!!

Lindsay: (Confused) Seriously, what is the number for 911?

End of Confessional Can:

In the middle of the Woods:

_Everyone sets up the trap with the huge crate tip backwards by the log standing up underneath the crates edge with rope tied on it. Owen made a trail of Reeses' Pieces' from the beach to under the tipped huge crate trapped. It's now 3:58am and everyone is ready._

Trent: (Whispers) Dude are you sure this'll work?

Owen: (Whispers) Totally! I saw this on a Family Guy episode.

Gwen: (Annoyed) The James Woods one?

Owen: You saw it too?

Leshawna: Yo! I see the psycho coming!

_Everyone hides in a bush near the trap and Owen is holding onto the rope. The drunken dad was picking up every Reeses' Pieces' and eating them he is coming closer._

Drunken Dad: (Picks up the Reese Piece under the trap) Oh a piece of candy! (eats it)

_Owen pulls the rope which makes the huge crate collapses on the drunken dad which makes him trapped in it. Everyone jumps out of the bushes and holds down the crate._

Owen: Boy if that is me in that crate again I would be so pissed!

Near the police car:

_The Drunken dad was going crazy while trying to be pushed in by the police officers._

Drunken: YOU GUYS ARE NAZIS!! NAZIS!!

Owen: (Watching this and a thought bubble appeared to him with Adam West in it.)

_Adam West: When the time comes, you'll know. _

Owen: (His thought bubbles disappears. He aims the tranquilizer at the drunken dad and shoots it right at his butt.) I………am a hero. (Smiles)

_The dad passes out and gets put into a stray jacket. He gets put into the crate and the SWAT trunk takes him away. Duncan holding Sherry and Courtney walks over to the campers with the police officers._

Duncan: So officer what is gonna happen to sweetie pie?

Officer: Well we'll be taken her to the Muskoka children shelter home to be taken care of. We'll find a related family member to keep her.

Duncan: You don't need to because I'll adopt her!

Officer: (Sighs) I'm sorry Duncan but you're 16 yrs. Old. You have to be 18 or older to claim her.

Duncan: WHAT?! But you can't take her away from me!

Courtney: (Goes up to the Officer really) You're gonna hear from my attorney!

Officer: I'm sorry you to but rules are rules. (Holds Sherry's hand and walks her to the police car. She frees herself and runs up to Duncan.)

Sherry: NNNNNNOOOOO! (Hugs Duncan and Duncan hold onto her.) I wanna stay here with you Duncan. I wuv you!

_Everyone is crying._

Chef: (Trying to hold back his tears.) I promised myself I won't cry. You can't make me cry! (Starts to sob.)

Duncan: (Brushing his hands through her hair.) I love you to pal! (Puts her on the ground but is holding her shoulders.) But we have to be strong ok? I'll try to adopt you ok? I promise. (Gives her stuffed piggy to her.) Do this for the both of us!

Sherry: (Tears are trickling down her cheek.) I'm gonna miss you. (Kisses his forehead.)

Duncan: (Pulls her into his arms and tightly hugs her.) I'm gonna miss you too, Sweetie pie. (Starts to cry.)

_It's now 6:00 am and everyone is saying good bye to Sherry. The song __**"Hallelujah" **__is being played in the background. Sherry gets into the car with her piggy and looks out of the back widow waving good bye to Duncan. The police car disappears in the horizon of the woods and that was the last sight of Sherry. Gwen comes up to Duncan frowning with Sherry's drawing in her hands._

Gwen: (Sniffs and gives the drawing to him.) Here is a piece of Sherry that is left.

Duncan: (Tears up when he looks at it.) I need some time to myself. (Runs off to the Dock of Shame with the drawing in his hand.)

Courtney: Duncan wait! (Runs after him.)

Gwen: Poor Duncan. (Walks over to Owen.) Hey Owen, what are the police officers gonna do to Duncan's insane dad?

Owen: Oh they said that he is gonna be examined by top men.

Gwen: Who?

Owen: (Looks serious.) Top-Men!

At the **Governor's Warehouse**:

_A Hispanic man is hammering down the crate the father is in. The ending song from __**Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark **__is playing in the background. The Hispanic man is wheeling down the wooden crate in the long isle of a million wooden crates stacked up high._

_**Me: **_That is sad! Don't get upset people, because Duncan will see Sherry again! (HINT, HINT) What will happen? Will the father escape? Will Lindsay know the number for 911? Will Duncan and Sherry be reunited? Find out next time in the most heart warming chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	14. Afternoon Delight and Love!

Introduction:

**Introduction:**

(The Channel Five News Logo Appears with the news background. Then Tom Tuck and Diane Simmons come up.)

_**Tom: **_Good evening and I'm Tom Tucker.

_**Diane: **_And I'm Diane Simmons. We have information that an Insane Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a hook escaped from US government prison and now is on the loose.

_**Tom:**_ But first,__I am here to tell you the events that happened in the 13th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy. **_Do to the facts that Burga141 isn't being the announcer for this chapter is because of getting a nasty case of MANO! It could get worse if she looked at Diane's face though! (Turns to her.)

_**Diane: **_Go to hell Tom!

_**Tom: **_Already there Diane. Now with Ollie Williams who will tell us the events of the last chapter. Ollie what happened?

_**Ollie: **_DUNCAN'S CRAZY DAD ESCAPED!!

_**Tom:**_ Did he get caught?

_**Ollie: **_ACTUALLY GOT TRAPPED BY CHUBBY BOY AND CAMPERS!!

_**Tom: **_How did he get trapped?

_**Ollie: **_BY A HUGE CRATE AND SHIPPED OFF TO THE TOP MEN!!

_**Tom: **_What happened to Sherry Ollie?

_**Ollie: **_TAKEN AWAY FROM DELINQUENT TO CHILD SHELTER!! NOW FIND OUT WHAT WILL NOW ON THE LOVING CHAPTER YET ON THE INTERLUDE OF **TOTAL-DRAMA-ISLAND…………..!!** (Faints)

_**Tom: **_Thank you Ollie and now chapter 14.

**Chapter 14: **_Grabbing Some Afternoon Delight and Love!!_

_At the Dock of Shame where we find our heart broken Duncan sitting and frowning. Courtney walks up to him and sits next him. She pats his shoulder._

Courtney: It's gonna be ok.

Duncan: I know it's just that my old man treated me and Sweetie pie like his drunken punching bags. I was afraid to tell you about the pregnancy call even though it was Heather because I was afraid of hurting you and our some day baby.

Courtney: (Hugs him) Duncan when you took care of Sherry, you never physically beaten her. Instead you loved her, played with her, and actually loved her like a father.

Duncan: Yeah, but now I feel like I failed her for not preventing her to be taken to that shelter. I wished I could've done something. (Lays his head on his shoulder)

Courtney: You did. You beat the crap out of your asshole father to defend Sherry. I think she'll never stop loving you for that. (Smiles cocky) You know, I thought watching you beat up your pop was hot!! (Winks)

Duncan: (Smirks) Really? You got turned on by that?

Courtney: Yeah. (Gets closer to him.) I feel that danger is very sexy! (Kisses him hard) I want some danger myself, too! (Winks)

Duncan: (Kisses her neck really hard while carrying her bridal style.) You want to do this again?

Courtney: Yes! Take me away!

Duncan: (Runs to the boat house) I'm gonna grab some Afternoon……. Delight. (Kissing her hard and kicks the door shut.)

Courtney: (From the boat house in the distance) MMMMM Oh DUNCAN………. OH HO DUNCAN!!

Duncan: (From the boat house in the distance) YEAH!!

_In the hills we see a familiar looking man hugging his red hair wife._

_**Peter Griffin: **_(Sighs in happiness) Listen to that Lois, that was like us when we were 16 and conceived Chris.

_**Lois: **_Oh I know Peter but his lovable sister was taken away!

_They start walking with each other._

_**Peter: **_Well look at the bright side of it Lois, at least they have each other's ………. (Interrupted by a guy kicking him in the nuts who is wearing big sunglasses, n orange afro wig, and a blue jumpsuit. Bends over and screams in pain.) AAAAHHHHHHHH OOWWWWWWWW!!

The guy: (Laughing and pointing at him)

_**Lois: **_(Gets upset) Oh my god! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? STOP IT!

_**Peter: **_(Still bends over in pain.) WHAT THE HELL MAN?!

The Guy: (Pats his back and Laughs) Hurts doesn't it?

_**Peter: **_WHAT THE……..YES………..YES!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?

The Guy: (leans toward him) My friend…….My friend.

_**Peter: **_WHAT!?

The Guy: (Points at the camera in front of them) You've been kicked in the nuts!

_**Peter: **_(Eyes widen and sounds shocked) NO WAY! GET OUTTA HERE!

_**Lois: **_(Laughs in relief) Wow I love that show!

The guy: Yeah you're gonna be on TV! You're on it!

_**Peter: **_(Shakes the guys hands.) Oh man! This is sooo awesome! (Waves to the camera) Hey, Hi!

_**Me: **_HEY YOU GUYS!! I'm cured from mano! Anyways I'm sorry I updated so late. Homework is killing me! Only two chapters left! One is the ending chapter and the other is a very special music video A/N! So what is going to happen? Will Duncan become a baby daddy? Will he ever be reunited with Sherry? Find out next time on the most heartwarming ending chapter on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	15. Reunited 2 years Later!

Introduction:

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time on the 14th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy.**_ You announcer had a bad 15 second case of mano and was substituted by Ollie Williams and the Channel Five News. Also, Duncan poured out his true feelings on why he was afraid of becoming a father to Courtney. Courtney told him that he will be a great father someday and told him that she got turned on once she saw Duncan beating up his father. Then in the end Duncan and Courtney totally repeated on what they did on the island right in the Boat House. Will Sherry ever be reunited with Duncan? Find out right now when we go further into 2 years later in this exciting chapter on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island! **(Goes into the time machine car from _Back to the Future_ and starts it. Races it off but accidentally crashes into a building and jumps out. The machine explodes in front of her and sees people screaming and running out of the building on fire.) WOW! Everybody in 2010 is on fire. I never knew that.

**Chapter 15: ** _Reunited 2 years later!_

_We find a Blue Hybrid driving through the mountainous roads of Muskoka with the song "__**Don't You Forget About Me" **__playing on the radio. Inside of the car is Courtney sitting on the passenger's seat and Duncan driving. They are both 18 years old but still looks the same when they were 16 yrs. Old. They are both happy and excited for some reason. Then they pull up on the driveway of a big beautiful white house._

Courtney: (Holds Duncan's hand) Are you ready to take her home?

Duncan: (Sighs) Yes, but actually you mean the hotel because we need to stay there because the reunion show is in two days. But I am so excited to see her again. (Kisses her on the Cheek.) I love you Courtney.

Courtney: I love you too Duncan.

_They both got out of the car and held hands together as they walk towards the door of the house. We see a wooden hanging sign posted on the front yard saying __**Muskoka Children Shelter! **__Once they entered in the house they came up to the front desk with a sweet clerk lady behind it._

Clerk Lady: (In a Southern accent) Hi there and welcome to the Muskoka Children Shelter. Would like to make an adoption today?

Duncan: Um actually, I'm Duncan and this is my girlfriend Courtney. We came to pick up Sherry. (Smiles)

Clerk Lady: (In a Southern accent) Oh my gosh. Sherry is such a sweet angel! She has been so excited for this day to come that she started packing ever since you called to claim her a week ago. (come to the hallway) I'll take you two to her room.

_They follow her through the big hallway with millions of door with children laughter coming from behind them. Courtney wraps her arm around Duncan's waist and eagerly holds his hand. Then they stop in front of a pink wooden door with drawled on flowers on it. There's a sign on it saying __**Sweetie pie **__on it._

Duncan: (Kisses Courtney head and whispers with a tear of joy coming out of his eye.) This is Sherry's room.

Courtney: (Tears up in happiness and chokes up back.) I know.

Clerk Lady: (Holds onto the door knob and says in a Southern accent) Are you two ready to see Sherry again? (Sees that they are nodding their heads eagerly.)

_Then she opens the door into a pink wall room with a queen sized bed with a purple canapé over it, the floor had a huge carpet that was red, and all of her drawings were on the walls. Then they saw a sweet little girl sitting anxiously on the bed with a suitcase on her lap and her stuffed pig._ _It was Sherry who is 7 years old now with her long sandy blonde hair braded in pigtails and is wearing a pink sundress and purple sandals on her feet. Her face hasn't changed except that her wounds and bruises are cleared up but now has little freckles on her face. She smiles really big and drops her suitcase then runs up to Duncan who is on his knees with his arms wide open. She hugs him and he is tearing in joy and is brushing his hand on her braded pigtail._

Sherry: DUNCAN! I knew you'll never forget about me! I KNEW IT YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR PROMISE! (Starts to cry)

Duncan: (Laughs in joy and kisses her cheek.) I would never forget about your cute smile. I have never stopped loving you sweetie pie! There is someone else here who is happy to see you too. (Points at Courtney who is crying in happiness and sitting on her knees.)

Sherry: (Looks at Courtney with excitement and runs up towards her. She hugs her.) Courtney! I missed you soooooo much!

Courtney: (Hugging her and smiles.) I missed you too Sweetie pie! (Gets tear up again) We are gonna have so much fun!

Duncan: (Walks up to them with Sherry's suitcase in his hand.) Come on you two; let's get back to the hotel.

Sherry: (Gets up smiling and holds his hand.) Ok.

Courtney: (Wipes away her tears and stands up. She holds Sherry's other hand) Ok.

_We see Duncan putting the suitcase in the trunk of their car and shakes the shelter manager's hand. Sherry hugs all the shelter children and work people good bye. The song __**"Give a Little Love in Your Heart" **__is playing in the background. They get into the car and drives off on the mountainous roads of Muskoka into the yellow horizon._

_**The End**_


	16. Runaway Love music vidoe AN

_**Music Video: **__**"Runaway Love"**__** Sung By Duncan (As Ludacris) and Courtney (As Mary J. Blidge):**_

_**Duncan: **__Yeah….. And it goes a little something like……._

_**Hook- Courtney**__  
Runaway love  
Oh……….._

_Runaway love  
Oh……_

_Runaway love  
Oh……_

_Runaway love  
Oh…._

_Runaway love  
Oh……_

_Runaway love  
Oh….._

_Runaway love  
Oh…..Oh……_

_Runaway love………._

_**Verse 1 - Duncan**__  
Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

_**Hook - Courtney**__  
Oh…….._

_Runaway love_

_Runaway Runaway_

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love………._

_Runaway love_

_Oh……._

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love…….Ah……._

_Runaway love_

_Runaway Runaway_

_Runaway love_

_Nah……_

_Runaway love……_

_**Verse 2 - Duncan**__  
Little Sherry is only 5 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she is pretty and everybody seems to like her  
Except for her Alcoholic dad who always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
People ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is little Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day little Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Sherry is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

_**Hook - Courtney**__  
Oh…._

_Oh………………._

_Runaway love_

_Runaway_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love………_

_Runaway Don't keep on runnin'_

_Runaway love_

_Oh………………….oh……………wah……oh oh_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love-La-o-a__…………….ra………………oh………_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway lo-ve………._

_**Verse 3 - Duncan**__  
Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back._

_**Hook - Courtney**__  
OH……_

_Oh……._

_Oh……….._

_OH……….Runaway…………..!_

_Runaway love  
Runaway Love…….._

_Don't keep on runnin' girl……._

_Ah…………….oh………._

_Runaway Runaway_

_Runaway is not the way  
Runnin' _

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Ah………………..Oh………………._

_Runaway love  
Don't keep on running away………. _

_Don't you keep on running away  
I know how you feel, I've been there  
I was runnin' away too……….._

_Runaway love_

_I will run away with you _

_I WILL RUNAWAY WITH YOU………..Runnin Runnin Runnin-da-da-na-na-na………..Eh…………………………..e___

_Runaway Runaway Love  
Don't keep running away  
I'll run away with you, if you want me too_

_Nah……………………………………………….._

_**Outro - Duncan:**__  
Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,  
Sometimes I feel like running away myself,  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,  
And picture us running away together,  
when we come back everything is gonna be okay,  
Open your eyes..._

**Important message for the Dedication of this story**

If yourself or somebody else you do know of is getting abused by an adult, please don't keep it in silence because we all want you or another child out of it before it's to late. Please call the police by dialing this number:

9-1-1

Or call the Child help USA hotline by dialing this number:

800 4-A-CHILD (800 422-4453)

Or tell another person or a friend's parent so they can save your life or another child's life. So please don't be afraid to do the following, we can protect you from the abusive hands of an adult. I am Burga141 and I don't own the Child help USA hotline but I approve this message.

_**Me: **_Okay Dokey! So now you are probably wondering what is my next story is. Well I'll tell you that it's callled the **Total Drama Island Reunion Show: **_**After The Drama!**_ It's gonna have hilarious times and some huge outrageous conflicts! There will be emotional confessions and loving outcomes of our fellow couples! A surprise music video and a surprising ending with a twist you don't want to miss! Do I hear wedding bells? (Hint, Hint) So what will the Drama have instore for us as our 22 fellow campers reunite after 2 years from being separated? Find out on the Reunion with your host………… ME! That's right I'm the host of the Reunion Show for **Total-Drama-Island!**


End file.
